1. Field of the Invention
The present invention a method for laying underground cables. More particularly, it relates to a method for laying a cable duct in a concrete distributing box at the construction site.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A distributing box in which underground cables are disposed, is usually made of concrete. In burying the distributing box in the ground, an insertion hole is provided in the side wall of this box by an electric drill or the like, and a cable duct is inserted into the insertion hole.
Since the distributing box is constructed of concrete to be rigid, the prior-art method requires extensive labor time on the provision of the insertion hole. In addition, after the cable duct has been inserted into the insertion hole, this insertion hole is coated and filled up with mortar or the like. In this case, defects in the execution are likely to occur because some the mortar disperses.